


too hot for summer

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Marking, Not So Innocent, Sexy Time, taejun being soft and in love, yeonjun whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yeonjun felt like taehyun have gotten prettier especially his waist and thighs or maybe its because he's in love.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	too hot for summer

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fanfic im sorry if its not good since english is not my first language i did proofread this but i might miss out a few words but i hope you guys will enjoy it!

It was finally summer vacation for the housemates Yeonjun and Taehyun, everything was going well they had been cooking, playing games together, having their usual midnight movie until one day the aircond broke for no reason, maybe they actually needed to buy a new one. Since then taehyun and yeonjun have been using that big fan they have taken turns on it. 

Yeonjun wasn't sure if it was the heat but taehyun for some reason looks even more beautiful than he already was don't get him wrong the boy have a nice slender waist, really nice biceps because they are gym mates but even after all of that he still look small and pretty to yeonjun. Taehyun being the oblivious boy he is, he lifted up his shirt revealing that waist yeonjun have been drooling about. “hyung~ it's too hot when will they arrive?” he whined and turned around to the older who finally snapped out of his thoughts.

“hm? what did you say again?” that response made taehyun whined even more which sounds beautiful in yeonjun's ears. “I said when will they arrive? When will they fix it? I feel too hot here hyung” he said as he laid down on the wooden floor, his shorts slipping down showing his honey sweet thighs while he thrashing around like a little kid soon after.

“Soon taehyunie can you wait a little longer?” he said with that gentle loving voice that never fails to make taehyun melt. He would have totally ruffled the boy's hair if it wasn't sweaty like it was at that time. “fine i'm taking this off” he replied shortly and didn't even gave time for yeonjun to process what he said as he took of his shirt and threw it away beside him. 

“Ah this feels so much better” he said moaning from the cold floor against his back, cooling his body a little bit. Yeonjun didn't even know what he was doing as he leaned and kissed taehyun’s honey thigh, nibbling on his slightly. “h-hyungie.. w-what are you doing?” the small boy stuttered out poor while looking down at his hyung which he regretted later when he saw how the warmth in yeonjun's eyes disappeared, replacing it with a cold, sharp and lustful gazed. 

“You are so pretty hyunnie… if you want hyung to stop i will” he said with his already raspy voice but this time it was dripping with dominance making taehyun shivered. “Don't s-stop please..” he said and quickly covered his face after, it was too cute for yeonjun's heart if he have to be honest. Who is he to deny what the smaller want so he continued, kissing and marking the boy's thighs as he was listening to how beautiful the others moans is.

“H-hyung please…” he whimpered shyly with a bright red face which taehyun wanted to believe it was from the heat. “What is it hyunnie? tell hyung so he can help you baby” taehyun accidentally moaned at the pet names making yeonjun raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“I-i want you to–” his words got cut off as they both heard the doorbell rang, yeonjun didn't even hide the fact that he was so annoyed by it and the smaller was whimpering a little like a puppy as he wanted to be touched so badly. “hello? mr. choi? we are here to repair the air conditioner” the voice outside said and taehyun who seemed to finally realised what just happened quickly stood up, running to the bathroom. 

“fuck”


End file.
